


Dangerous Things

by chellefic



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-20
Updated: 2003-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another post-Rush reconciliation story. Lex makes Clark want to do dangerous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kamil for the criticism.

Clark glanced around the Talon. Lex was at his usual table, bent over his laptop, probably trying to salvage something from the loss of Lexcorp. The thought of what that must have done to Lex made Clark's chest tighten. Unfortunately, there was nothing Clark could do to make it better, but he could fix the hurt he himself had inflicted, or at least try.

He had to try.

Squaring his shoulders, he approached Lex's table. Lex glanced up at him and then turned his attention back to his computer screen. While not an invitation, it wasn't a dismissal either. So Clark sat.

Lex didn't look at him. Minutes ticked by and still Lex didn't look at him. Clark considered getting up and walking away, but he knew that if he did this would be it, the end of their friendship.

"You were right." The words were barely audible, even to his own ears. Clark cleared his throat and tried again. "You were right, Lex. I was on something."

Lex looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Not the parasites, something else. Something Pete gave me."

Lex leaned back in his chair, pinning Clark with his impassive, assured gaze. Clark hated that look. "In my experience," Lex said mildly, "people often say, and do, what they really mean when the veneer of civility is stripped away."

"I didn't mean it. I don't want you out of my life. I don't." Clark knew he sounded desperate, but he was desperate.

"So you don't resent my stopping by uninvited." Lex paused. "Or my questions."

"Of course I don't resent you stopping by. I like it when you stop by. Besides, I do the same thing to you all the time."

"And the questions?"

Clark broke away from Lex's gaze and looked down at the table.

"Clark."

"Can we not do this here?" Clark looked over his shoulder.

"Sure, Clark, whatever you want."

***

A few minutes later they were in the Ferrari, the one Clark had borrowed the first time he'd been under the influence. Unfortunately, he was the only one who could appreciate the irony.

Lex hadn't said a word, and Clark was willing to wait. He told himself it was patience, not cowardice. As accomplished as he was at lying, he still couldn't make himself believe it. Lex turned too fast onto a dirt road, not slowing until the increasing number of holes forced him to. There were cornfields on either side of them, and Clark knew where they going. Riley's field. Lex liked symbolism.

An abrupt turn and the car was plunged into silence when Lex turned off the radio along with the engine. Clark stared at the miles of corn in front of them. Lex wasn't going to say anything, wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Yes, the questions piss me off." Lex didn't answer and Clark turned to look at him. Lex was staring out the windshield, and that made it easier to continue. "Why do you have to push all the time? Why can't you just accept me?"

Lex turned to look at him, but his gaze wasn't mild this time. "Like you do me?"

"Yes." Granted, he'd pushed once or twice, but not like Lex had. And he'd chosen not to push about Hamilton, about the disk he'd destroyed, about his mother being a hostage, even though he couldn't shake the feeling that Lex had somehow been involved. Clark met Lex's eyes, daring him to accuse Clark of pushing.

Lex looked away. "All right."

"All right?"

"All right, I'll try and keep my curiosity under control."

"You sure you can?" Clark tried for a teasing tone. He didn't get it.

"No." Lex turned to face him and smiled just enough that one corner of his mouth turned up. "But when I slip up, you can remind me. Okay?"

Clark smiled a little himself. "Okay."

"So, is that it?"

Yes, that's it. Glad we're friends again. It was what Clark wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. "No."

Lex's hands flexed around the wheel and Clark didn't need x-ray vision to know that Lex's knuckles were white beneath his driving gloves.

"You scare me."

The impassive look was back. "You didn't seem to take my threats all that seriously."

"Not your threats, you."

Confusion replaced the calm, but only briefly.

"It isn't what you can do that scares me, Lex. It's you…it's…" Clark stopped, not sure how to say this.

"I don't understand."

"When I'm with Lana, I feel protective. You know, kinda warm inside, and protective. And when I'm with Chloe, I feel, I don't know, I guess fond is the best word."

"Fond," Lex repeated. Clark ignored him.

"And when I'm with you…" Clark stopped, and took a deep breath, the memory of Lex's body pressed against his side sudden and visceral. "I want to do things. Dangerous things. Things that scare me, and that's why I pushed you away."

Lex didn't answer right away, but when he did the calm, mild tone had an undercurrent of something Clark couldn't name, and wasn't sure he wanted to. "What kind of things?"

Clark looked out the window. Corn had never been so interesting before.

"What kind of things?"

Clark considered telling Lex he was pushing, but this wasn't the same. Besides, he'd brought it up. He had to follow through. "Touching."

"Excuse me?"

"Touching," Clark repeated, continuing to study the corn.

"And how is that dangerous?"

Lex wasn't that naïve, and they both knew it.

"Show me," Lex said, before Clark could think of an answer that wouldn't embarrass him or amuse Lex.

"What?" Startled, Clark turned to look at his friend. Lex was sitting perfectly straight, his body turned slightly toward Clark, and his hands resting on the seat next to his legs.

"Show me." There was a hint of command in the voice now, but it wasn't that which made Clark respond. It was all the words Lex didn't say. Show me you didn't mean it. Show me I'm still your friend. Show me I don't scare you. Show me.

Lifting his hand, Clark traced Lex's cheek with his fingers briefly before dropping his hand back to his side.

Lex smiled, the gentle half-smile Clark wasn't sure anyone ever saw but him. "Doesn't seem very dangerous to me."

"That's not it."

"Show me." No command this time, just want. Lex wanted Clark to touch him. Ordering his hand not to shake, Clark began to lift it.

This time Clark started at Lex's temple, and he went lower, tracing over Lex's jaw to his neck. Lex didn't close his eyes or look away; he kept his eyes locked on Clark's, which was somehow both unsettling and exciting. Lex's pulse was strong and reassuringly fast beneath his fingers. Bringing his hand across Lex's neck, he turned it and stroked the other side with the backs of his fingers.

Clark continued to touch, caressing Lex's face and neck with a single hand. All the while, Lex kept looking at him, and for once there was nothing impassive, or calm, or controlled about his gaze.

Surprised at his own daring, Clark moved his hand lower, to Lex's chest. "Here, too." Spreading his hand flat against the center of his friend's chest, Clark moved his hand slightly back and forth, silk sliding between his skin and Lex's. "But skin."

Lex moved for the first time since Clark had begun touching him. He lifted his hands and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Clark pulled his hand back, out of the way, and just stared.

With each button more of Lex was revealed, and Clark couldn't think, because Lex was revealing himself, even if it was only skin. But it wasn't just skin, Clark was sure of that.

Lex squirmed a bit as he pulled his shirt free of his pants, and then he was undoing the last button and just sitting there, with his shirt open. Reaching out, Clark pushed one half of the shirt further to the side. He wanted to see. Lex had pale skin, the lines and curves of the muscle beneath it obvious. Lex's nipple, the one he could see, was dark pink and already hard. Clark wondered if it was from the cold or from him. He wanted it to be from him.

Letting go of the shirt, he touched Lex's side and Lex sucked in a breath. Slowly, doing exactly what he had done to Lex's face and neck, Clark began to explore. Lex's skin was smooth and the muscle beneath it firm, and the contrast was more exciting than it should have been. But this was Lex, and everything about Lex was more than it should be.

Clark had no idea how long they continued, how long he continued. He covered every bit of Lex's chest with his fingers, and then with his whole hand, drinking in Lex's reactions—the sharply indrawn breath when he brushed a nipple, the almost sigh when he stroked Lex's stomach, and the eyes that just kept looking at him.

"Anywhere else?" The voice that asked that question wasn't one Clark had ever heard before, but he wanted to hear it again, repeatedly, preferably all the time.

"Yes."

"Show me."

Clark slid his hand down the center of Lex's chest, over his abdomen, to his cock.

"With or without clothes?" Lex asked, and it looked like he was trying to smile, but he didn't quite manage it. What he did manage was to open his mouth in a small oval that made Clark think of every blow-job fantasy he'd ever had.

"Without."

Clark pulled his hand back, holding his breath as Lex undid his belt, then his pants. Some squirming and Lex's pants were around his thighs, and Clark was staring at Lex's erect cock. It was long, and almost, but not quite, slender, and there was no foreskin to protect the head. It was very Lex, Clark decided as he wrapped his hand around it.

Continuing his pattern, he stroked slowly, covering the entire length with each stroke. Lex kept to his pattern, as well, and Clark could feel his eyes on him, but Clark was too fascinated by the sight of his hand on Lex's cock to meet his friend's gaze.

He brushed his thumb across the head and Lex gasped. Clark looked up, watching Lex's face as he did it again. And again. Lex clenched his hands into fists and lifted his hips off of the seat. Clark had to bite his lip to keep from crying out himself. He'd never known that another person's pleasure could be such a turn on. He matched the rhythm of Lex's hips with his hand and just watched.

The shirt was hanging from Lex's shoulders, and Lex was straining upward as though he was trying to escape the silk. He was all pale skin and flexing muscle and Clark realized that this is what he'd wanted all along, Lex not thinking, just reacting. Reacting to him, to his touch.

He tightened his grip the tiniest bit, watching for Lex's reaction. When Lex moaned, Clark smiled and began to move his hand faster, and then faster still, until Lex could no longer match his rhythm.

Lex was completely still, with his shoulders pressed into the back of the seat and his hips in the air. His eyes were glued to Clark's face and Clark couldn't look away, not even to look at his hand and Lex's cock.

Suddenly, Lex's eyes closed and Clark just watched. Watched Lex shudder, watched the fluid pulsing from the end of his cock, watched Lex come. And it was beautiful. He'd never, ever imagined that it would be beautiful, that Lex would be beautiful.

Lex dropped back into his seat, but Clark kept his hand where it was. Slowly, Lex opened his eyes. Then he turned and looked at Clark, his mouth quirking into a grin. "I see what you mean about dangerous."

Clark stared at him for a heartbeat, and then he began to laugh.

The laughter stopped when he realized Lex was close, close enough that he could feel Lex's breath on his cheek, on his mouth.

"Is this dangerous touching limited to you, or do I get to touch too?"

"You." Clark swallowed. "You get to touch."

"Good." Before Lex had even finished speaking his fingers were on Clark's cheek. Clark sucked in a breath. A simple touch wasn't supposed to feel this good. Or maybe it was, and no one had ever told him.

Les slid the pads of his fingers over Clark's lips. "What about kissing? Would that be…" Lex's eyes focused on Clark's mouth. "Dangerous?"

"Yes."

The word was barely out of Clark's mouth when Lex's lips touched his. Lex's kiss was gentle. It wasn't supposed to be gentle. Lex's kiss was supposed to be demanding or hard or something. But it was irresistible, and Clark leaned into it, parting his lips and asking for more. Lex gave it to him.

Clark groaned when Lex pulled away. He stared at his friend, who was smiling, again. Clark didn't think he'd seen Lex smile this much ever. "Lex."

"Clark." Lex was touching his cheek again, sliding his hand lower, to Clark's neck, and then lower still. "I want to touch you."

Intending to unbutton his shirt, Clark lifted his hands, but he couldn't seem to make his fingers work. Before he had time to even consider just tearing it open, Lex was there, undoing the buttons as quickly as possible without superspeed. Then Lex's hand was sliding inside the shirt, over skin. Lex touched him slowly, mimicking the way Clark had touched him. Clark pressed his head back against the seat and bit his lip to keep from crying out when Lex rubbed a nipple. But he had to stop biting when Lex kissed him.

Lex's hand was on him, and Lex's lips were pressed against his, and Lex's tongue…God, Lex's tongue. Clark groaned again, but it was cut off when Lex cupped his cock through his jeans and Clark's entire body jerked.

"May I?" Lex's voice was low and it slid through Clark, another caress.

"God, yes."

Lex's soft chuckle was warm, but it made Clark tremble.

Lex opened Clark's jeans with gratifying speed and then his cock was in Lex's hand. Lex's hand. Fuck, Lex's hand was on his cock, and it was Clark's turn to lift his hips. But Lex kissed him again, and Clark fell back against the seat, unable to kiss and move at the same time.

Lex didn't react. He just kept stroking, stroking and kissing, kissing and…

Clark tore his mouth from Lex's an instant before every muscle in his body just let go. His hips jerked and he was fairly certain he screamed something, but he had no idea what. Lex pressed as close as the bucket seats allowed, and, shaking, Clark rested his head on Lex's shoulder. Lex wrapped an arm around him and Clark relaxed, liking the feeling of being held.

Lex held him until the shaking subsided and then released him with a quick squeeze. Clark leaned back against the seat and glanced down at his chest. He was a mess. Lex was a mess. Clark grinned.

Lex grinned.

"We're…uh…"

"Yes. Yes we are."

Clark's grin grew wider.

Lex slipped off his shirt and used it to quickly wipe his chest. Then he handed it to Clark.

Clark watched as Lex wiggled about, getting his pants back up and fastened.

"Clean up, Clark."

"What?"

Lex looked pointedly at his chest.

"Oh, right." Clark wiped his chest with Lex's shirt, fairly certain that it was a loss, since it probably wasn't possible to get come out of silk. Putting the ruined silk on the seat beside him and wondering vaguely if Lex would notice if it disappeared, Clark began to button his shirt.

Lex was pulling on his driving gloves.

Shirtless, but wearing driving gloves. Only Lex. Clark began to chuckle, even as part of him wondered when Lex had taken them off.

Lex gave him a questioning look, and Clark shook his head. There was no way he was going to try and explain the shirt and gloves thing.

"Ready to go?"

"Depends. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere with more room."

"More room would be good."

Lex chuckled. "I thought so."

"You know what they say about great minds."

"That they have a destiny?"

Reaching over, Clark squeezed Lex's thigh. "Something like that."

Lex merely smiled and gunned the engine.

Clark began to think about the things they could do with more room. He was fairly certain they'd be dangerous, but a little danger wasn't such a bad thing. Nope, a little danger wasn't bad at all.


End file.
